The Mouse Encounter
by DareU2Bme
Summary: a silly short little story about Kurt being faced with a mouse in his house while the rest of his family is away for the night
1. Chapter 1

_HEY GUYS! Here's a fluffy little thing I wrote after having a run-in with a mouse in my house this morning. Let's just say, I purchased all sorts of mouse traps and things this afternoon. So, anyway, I guess for time frame, this would be nearing the end of the school year in Season 2? Anyway, it is just kind of fun.. hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>The Mouse Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Why do these sorts of things have to happen when he's home alone<em>?

Kurt's heart pumped a mile a minute. It wasn't that he was particularly frightened of mice or anything. The thought of a mouse didn't randomly initiate fear. However, walking into the kitchen one quiet evening and flicking on the lights only to see a gray-brown mouse skitter across the counter top and disappear behind the stove, well, that was a little much.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen in complete shock, Kurt wondered what would be the best thing to do at this point. A few ideas ran through his head, but none seemed overly enticing. He didn't move. He dared not take his eyes off the place he last saw the mouse before it had vanished behind the stove. _Should he pull the stove out?_ He shuddered, imagining the mouse jumping out in a fearful frenzy. No, he wasn't going to pull the stove out.

Moments were like hours, but minutes passed like seconds. It didn't make any sense.

Kurt was at a loss at this point. Still staring at the stove, a new thought came across Kurt's mind sending chills down his spine_; The mouse wasn't going to come out from the behind the stove at the same place where it disappeared... and, well, was the mouse even still behind the stove?_

Taking a step backward, Kurt glanced around the room, looking for any place where the mouse could jump out from and surprise him. Shuddering, Kurt glanced around at the floor near his feet. _What if it ran up his leg? _

"Why the hell would it run up your leg, Kurt?" said Kurt to himself, breaking the imprisoning silence.

Taking note of how shaky his voice was, Kurt cleared his throat and shook his head. He was a 17 year old young man; a mouse was not going to defeat him. At the same time, he had absolutely no desire to stay in that house by himself with a wild animal on the loose (okay so, a wild animal that barely weighed half a pound, but still, a wild animal).

Pulling his cell from his pocket, Kurt found Blaine's number on his contacts list. Moments later he was able to exhale some of his anxiety when Blaine's familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Kurt," came Blaine's enthusiastic, warm voice.

"Hi," replied Kurt trying to keep his voice steady. He couldn't do a thing about it being an octave higher than usual, but he could at least try to keep it from shaking.

"Everything alright?" asked Blaine, his voice a little less enthusiastic but still sounding like it came from behind something of a smile.

"Hah, yeah, everything is great," said Kurt, scanning the floors and counter tops for any threats. "Just, um, found out that I have a rather unwelcomed house guest."

"Oh?" Blaine sounded genuinely confused and interested.

"Yeah," Kurt tried to laugh lightly. "There's a mouse in my house."

"Ugh," Blaine exhaled in disgust, though there was unmistakable humour in his tone.

"Heh, heh, I'm not thrilled," Kurt spoke the obvious.

"To say the least," laughed Blaine. "Are you standing up on a table?"

"What? No!" Kurt's voice went another octave higher, as if that were necessary. "What makes you think I'd be such a..."

"I'm teasing, Kurt," laughed Blaine sweetly. "So, where is it now?"

"I don't know, it ran behind the stove," said Kurt, still trying to sound unaffected, though his bad case of 'the willies' was growing by the second.

"Watch out or he'll run out from under it... and... GET YA," snickered Blaine, obviously enjoying Kurt's discomfort.

"Not funny..." started Kurt rolling his eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted when, by some ridiculous stroke of fate, the mouse ran out from under the stove headed straight for his feet.

"OH MY GOD!"

A girlish scream echoed through the kitchen at the same time as Kurt jumped backward to put more distance between himself and the scurrying mouse. Almost as quick as it had reappeared, it disappeared again, this time under the refrigerator.

Kurt's scream quickly turned to nervous giggles that were curiously similar to scared sobs. Realizing he was still on the phone with Blaine, Kurt tried with all his might to quiet himself before he could emit any other embarrassing sounds.

"What just happened?" asked Blaine once Kurt was quiet enough to hear him.

"You're an asshole," whispered Kurt, shakily. Even though Blaine had already teased him about it, Kurt was seriously thinking about climbing onto the kitchen table.

"Did the mouse come out from under the stove right after I said that?" Blaine asked, not being able to keep the laughter from his voice.

"You willed it out," spoke Kurt, angrily. "You ass!"

Blaine lost it, laughing so hard that it hurt.

"It wasn't funny, I could have... it might have..." started Kurt, frowning.

"What?" asked Blaine, still laughing. "What might the itty mouse have done to you, Kurt?"

"Shut up," grumbled Kurt.

Kurt waited in silence as Blaine laughed.

"I really don't want to be here right now," Kurt whined when Blaine had finally began to sober from his laughing fit.

"Come on over," chuckled Blaine. "I'll keep you safe from the mean mouse."

* * *

><p>Kurt must have driven a bit faster than the speed limits because it wasn't long and there was a knock on Blaine's dorm room door. Opening the door, Blaine set his eyes on a slightly flustered version of his boyfriend. He smirked when Kurt practically jumped into his arms.<p>

"Aww," laughed Blaine, pulling Kurt into the room. "Everything's okay now, Baby."

"Don't call me Baby," warned Kurt, not letting go of Blaine's neck.

"Planning on spending the night?" asked Blaine, eyeing the small duffle bag sitting in the doorway.

"You expect me to sleep in the same house as that... that... creature?" asked Kurt, finally starting to release his death grip around Blaine's neck, but not completely. It was just enough to lean back and look into Blaine's hazel eyes that often reminded Kurt of nutmeg and cinnamon.

"You're right," exclaimed Blaine in mock horror, his smirk still tainting his face. "What if the mouse were to crawl up onto your bed in the night and eat through your ear into your brain while you sleep?"

"You'll be feeling pretty bad if that actually happens," spoke Kurt tersely.

Blaine's smirk turned into a broad, genuine smile. His warm eyes sparkled as he looked into Kurt's cool, liquid blue-green.

"Whatever the reason, I'm just happy to have an impromptu sleepover with my boyfriend."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's back just below Kurt's which were still wrapped around Blaine's neck. Running a hand up Kurt's back and the other down, Blaine pulled him into his body as he deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned blithely into Blaine's mouth, digging his fingers into his dark curls.

"Uh, guys?" broke in the voice of Blaine's roommate, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh," laughed Blaine, breathlessly as they pulled away from each other. "Kind of forgot you were there."

"Yeah, I noticed," replied the roommate from where he sat cross-legged on his bed, his laptop balanced in his lap.

"Sorry," spoke Kurt, grinning. "We'll try to be good."

Blaine picked up Kurt's bag and shut the door, leading Kurt to his side of the tiny, shared room. They sat down on Blaine's bed facing each other.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Kurt.

"Well, if I recall our phone call earlier," laughed Blaine, lightly. "It seems like you've had a pretty traumatic evening."

"You won't tell anyone about my... uh..." Kurt started, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Girlish scream?" finished Blaine, laughing.

Kurt gave him a sort-of-angry push.

"I'm not a complete wuss, you know," said Kurt. "It just... surprised me."

"Mmhmm," Blaine pressed his lips together, working very hard to keep from saying anything that could get him in trouble.

Kurt allowed himself to smile a little bit, "It was the timing that really did it. The irony of it, you know?"

"Serendipitous, even," snickered Blaine.

Kurt pursed his lips and gave Blaine a look of warning.

"Anyway," said Blaine, trying to put on his dapper Warblers face, using a voice that matched. "What I was trying to say was that you've had a pretty traumatic evening, so, I think it would be best if we worked at helping you recover."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Kurt, eyes dancing in amusement.

"I think a lot of cuddling would definitely help, don't you?" asked Blaine, pushing back the covers of his small dorm bed.

"Yes," spoke Kurt, trying to keep a serious expression. "I think that would be very helpful."

The two laughed lightly as they squished together in Blaine's bed. Blaine pulled the covers up over them before turning to wrap his arms around Kurt.

"Okay, guys," came the warning voice of Blaine's roommate from his own bed where he was looking over his laptop at them. "That's great and all, as long as you mean cuddling when you say cuddling. Don't forget that just because you have a blanket over you doesn't mean I can't hear you or... sense things."

Kurt and Blaine both laughed. Kurt pressed his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, loving the feeling of his boyfriend's arms wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly opened his eyes; the sound of someone's shuffling waking him from his dreams. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, and a few more for him to remember where he was. Blaine's roommate was already dressed in his Dalton uniform save for his blue blazer. He was sitting on his own bed tying his black shoes.<p>

It was so warm and comfortable in Blaine's bed, even if a bit cramped. Blaine's body was pressed against his and his arm was wrapped loosely over Kurt's chest. Kurt decided to try to ignore the fact that he was awake and most likely going to be late for school if he didn't get up right away. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his face back into the pillow.

He heard the door open and shut and figured Blaine's roommate must have left for class. Yes, he was definitely going to be late for school today. That was when he felt Blaine's lips press against the back of his neck. Smiling, he rolled onto his back to face his bed-headed boyfriend. Blaine propped his head with his hand and smiled sleepily down at Kurt.

"Hey you," said Blaine softly, touching Kurt's soft cheek with his free hand.

He leaned his face toward Kurt to kiss his lips.

"Oh no," exclaimed Kurt in horror, turning his face.

"What?" asked Blaine, confused.

"You do not want to taste my morning breath," explained Kurt, still wearing a mortified expression.

Blaine laughed softly and kissed his cheek instead. They smiled at each other and lay in silence.

"You know," said Blaine moments later. "This was the first time we spent a night together."

"And..." started Kurt, a little guarded. "What did you think?"

Blaine sighed happily and moved even closer to Kurt. Laying his head on Kurt's chest, he let out a long breath. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I don't know what's better," whispered Blaine. "Falling asleep with you or waking up with you."

Kurt sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_WELL, it took some struggling... but I managed to poop out a second chapter of this little story for those of you who asked for me to continue it even though I had meant it to be a one-shot. I hope you like it. Your comments and feedback are awesome... seriously, they make things happen... like, causing me to continue to write. Also, I did a little editing and adding to the first chapter of this, so, if you read it when I first posted it, you might want to read it again. So, uh, yeah.. this is now a two-chapter-one-shot that I hope you like.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own Glee_

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Finn," said Kurt, putting his key in the ignition. "How much trouble will I be in when I get home?"<p>

"I dunno, man," said Finn with a shrug before reaching for his seat belt.

"Helpful," replied Kurt, shortly.

Turning in his seat, Kurt looked out the rear window of his black Navigator before backing up.

"We just need to make a quick stop at the drug store before we head home," he said.

"Why? Mom said she would buy a bunch of traps and set them around the house this morning," said Finn in confusion.

"Finn," Kurt turned to give him a grave look before putting the vehicle in drive. "If I were planning on buying mouse traps, I don't think that I would head to the drug store."

"Oh," replied Finn, simply.

* * *

><p>"We're home," called out Kurt, as he and Finn walked into their house.<p>

"What's all this?" asked Carole, giving each boy a kiss on the cheek.

"This is our mouse-in-the-house survival gear," replied Kurt, seriously.

Finn rolled his eyes and placed the two white plastic bags he was carrying on the kitchen counter before tossing his backpack to the floor and sprawling out on the couch in the adjoining living room.

"What kind of gear?" asked Carole, a curious smile on her face.

Kurt placed the bags he had been carrying on the counter next to where Finn had left the others. Opening one of the bags, Kurt pulled out a box of plastic gloves, a few bottles of disinfectant spray, and a few containers of disinfectant wipes. Carole nodded in approval.

"We will definitely have a lot of cleaning to do once we catch that darn mouse," spoke Carole, reaching for one of the containers of disinfectant wipes. "Ooh, green apple scented."

"Normally I'm not big on all the fake scents, but anything to rid the feeling of living with that dirty mouse," explained Kurt, unpacking another plastic bag.

"Toothbrushes?" asked Carole.

"Some are cheap ones to use to scrub little areas," replied Kurt. "The others are replacements."

Carole raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that our toothbrushes are sanitary sitting out in the open with a mouse on the loose?" asked Kurt. "And even if the mouse wasn't in our bathroom, I'll sleep better at night knowing I have a new one."

Carole couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's words, especially when she shuddered for effect.

"What are these?" asked Finn, holding up a small rectangular item made of plastic.

Having seen nothing was on TV that interested him, he had come back into the kitchen to curiously watch Kurt reveal all the things he had purchased while he had waited in the Navigator. Sure, he and Kurt were brothers, now, and he really was starting to love him as one, but he sure wasn't ready to take on the life-threatening task of shopping with him.

"That is a toothbrush cover," said Kurt, pulling a second one from the bag and demonstrating on one of the new toothbrushes. "You slip it over the top of the tooth brush and snap it shut. It keeps anything from touching the bristles of your toothbrush when you're not using it."

"Cool," replied Finn, playing with the one in his hand. "Can I have the blue one?"

"Sure, sure," said Kurt, with a shrug.

"Hey everyone, what's all this?" asked Burt, walking into the room from the entry.

"Hi, Hunny," Carole greeted him with a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "Kurt and Finn brought home some _survival-gear_."

"Survival Gear?" replied Burt in confusion.

"For dealing with our mouse problem," explained Kurt with a nod.

* * *

><p>"So, has the mouse problem been taken care of?" asked Blaine.<p>

Kurt laid back on his bed, cell phone pressed to his ear, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Seriously?" asked Blaine in surprise. "Didn't your step-mom set traps yesterday?"

"It must be a smart little buggar," replied Kurt.

Blaine noticed Kurt sounded tired.

"I'm just glad I can go to school during the day and not be stuck at home with the damn thing," sighed Kurt. "I cleaned out all the cabinets and behind all the appliances yesterday after school. Mouse droppings are not particularly appetizing in the kitchen. Still, I don't feel safe eating anything here."

"Or safe sleeping?" asked Blaine.

"Hmm?" questioned Kurt.

"You sound so tired," replied Blaine sympathetically.

"I could have sworn I heard some scratching sounds last night while I was lying in bed," confessed Kurt. "Mouse droppings in the kitchen, scratching sounds at night... I'm living in a horror movie. "

Blaine was happy he wasn't in the same room as Kurt right then, he wanted to be supportive but Kurt's dramatic words couldn't help but make him smirk. He made sure to force any hint of amusement out of his voice before replying.

"That doesn't sound the least bit fun," Blaine spoke empathetically. "Perhaps you should sleep over here again, you know, so you can get a good night's sleep tonight."

Kurt allowed himself to smile.

"I highly doubt I'll be able to get away with that a second time," he said, before adding, "As much as I want to."

"Have you eaten, yet?" asked Blaine, a new idea growing in his mind.

"No," replied Kurt, downtrodden. "There's nothing I can think to make that doesn't involve using the stove. And after that night, I just have the heebie jeebies about the stove."

"Why don't I bring you guys some supper?" asked Blaine, cheerfully. "If I bring food, maybe your dad'll let me stick around."

"Dad likes you, Blaine," said Kurt, reassuringly. "Don't worry about him, he's just... he is taking some time to adjust to the whole concept of me being in a relationship. As much as he supports my being gay, I think this is harder for him than even he expected."

"Yeah," Blaine allowed his response to trail off as if he were lost in thought.

"Finn would probably be happiest if it were pizza," spoke Kurt, breaking into Blaine's thoughts.

"Whuh... what?" stuttered Blaine, stupidly.

"You said you would bring us some supper," reminded Kurt, smiling.

"Yeah, okay, pizza," laughed Blaine. "What kind?"

"Whatever kind," replied Kurt. "No one's picky around here, and you already know what I like."

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when the doorbell rang. Finn and Burt were in the living room watching sports, and though Kurt had no interest in them, he felt much better in their company than alone elsewhere in the house. So, he found himself sitting on the couch next to his father, trying to make sense of all the movement on the TV screen. Carole was sitting across the room from them, reading a book by the light of a lamp.<p>

Knowing it was Blaine, Kurt jumped to his feet, but somehow, Finn managed to beat him to answer the door.

"Did someone order pizza?" asked Blaine, grinning at Finn; a stack of pizza boxes in his hand.

"Blaine?" questioned Finn. "You deliver pizza now?"

"No, you idiot," snapped Kurt, coming up behind Finn and lightly pushing him out of the way.

Kurt smiled at Blaine before leaning to kiss his cheek. Taking the pizzas from him, Kurt led him into the house.

"Mom, Burt, Blaine's here," called out Finn. "And he brought pizza."

Finn was hungrily opening the pizza boxes that Kurt had set on the counter when Burt and Carole joined the three boys in the kitchen.

"Hi, Blaine!" greeted Carole, giving him a quick hug. "Aww, it is so sweet of you to bring us some supper."

"Thank you, Blaine," spoke Burt, smiling a little.

"Why don't we all go downstairs and watch a movie while we eat?" suggested Kurt. "Just let me wash some dishes so we can have something to eat off of."

"Oh Kurt," replied Carole, smiling. "I really don't think you have to worry about the dishes, they are in the top cabinets and I really don't think the mouse has been up there."

"You never know," replied Kurt, turning to the sink to fill it with hot water.

"Who even needs plates?" asked Finn, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite that was practically a third of it.

"Barbarian," breathed Kurt with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"I have a package of napkins that hasn't been opened yet, Kurt," suggested Carole. "And we have cans of pop in the fridge."

"Okay," replied Kurt in resignation.

* * *

><p>Soon, the group of five was lazing on the couches of the basement family room. Somehow, Finn had managed to talk everyone into watching Braveheart. By the time little William Wallace was being given a purple thistle at his father's grave, the pizza had been hungrily gobbled until only a few slices remained.<p>

Kurt had sat down close to Blaine, so close, in fact, that the sides of their thighs were touching. The two boys had slid apart, though, when Burt gave them a look of warning. It hadn't taken long, however, for them to slowly gravitate closer to each other once the movie started. Though, the inching hadn't been entirely intentional, it was definitely intentional when Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's lower back and Kurt leaned his cheek against his shoulder, his hand moving to rest on Blaine's thigh.

"I need another coke," spoke Finn, to no one in particular before jumping up from the couch. "Don't bother pausing; I've seen it a million times."

"He's probably not even exaggerating," whispered Kurt to Blaine.

Moments later, a strangled yell echoed from upstairs. Everyone was quick to head upstairs to see what had happened, Kurt and Blaine were the first to enter the scene. A very wide-eyed Finn was crouching on the countertop, staring down at the floor near the base of the stove.

"The mouse!" he exclaimed, pointing a shaky hand at the stove.

Blaine and Kurt busted out laughing at the fearful expression on Finn's face. Kurt's laugh was a little more nervous than Blaine's, and he couldn't help but take a step behind Blaine.

"He ran under the stove," Finn finally was able to explain. "And then there was a snap."

"Good," came Burt's voice from behind Kurt and Blaine.

He stepped past them towards the stove. Grabbing both sides of it, he began to work it away from the wall. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and squeezed it reassuringly. Once he had the stove slid away far enough from the wall, Burt reached back behind it and picked up the mousetrap.

"Nasty," exclaimed Finn, seeing the dead mouse in it.

"Poor thing," sighed Carole, grabbing a small plastic garbage bag for Bert to drop it into.

"Hopefully that'll be the end of that," spoke Burt, washing his hands at the kitchen sink.

Kurt sighed in relief.

"Let's go finish that terrible movie," he said, pulling gently at Blaine.

"You can get off the counter, now, Finn," said Burt, amusement in his voice.

"Don't forget to disinfect the counter," called Kurt over his shoulder. "I don't want to eat off of anything that your ass was on."

Finn shot him a dirty look before gingerly jumping down from the counter.

Burt was the first to sit back down in the den. Turning the movie back on, he leaned back in his lazy boy to relax. This time, for some reason, Burt chose to ignore Blaine and Kurt's closeness when they sat down on the couch. Taking advantage of this, Kurt cuddled into Blaine, practically moving in his lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and allowed himself to emit a soft sigh.

"I'm almost a little disappointed the mouse is gone," whispered Blaine after some time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll come up with a new excuse to show up at your door," replied Kurt in a similar hushed whisper.

"I hope it'll be soon," Blaine whispered back with a wink.

"Shh... stop your whispering! This is the best part," whispered Finn, loudly, from across the room.


End file.
